Vernon Dent
| birth_place = San Jose, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Hollywood, California, U.S. | resting_place = Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) | death_cause = Heart attack | othername = | yearsactive = 1919-1954 | spouse = Eunice Muncy (1938–1963) }} Vernon Bruce Dent (February 16, 1895 – November 5, 1963) was an American comic actor who appeared in over 400 films in his career. He co-starred in many short films for Columbia Pictures, frequently as the foil to The Three Stooges. Early career In the early 1920s, Dent was a fixture at the Mack Sennett studio, working with comedians Billy Bevan, Andy Clyde, and especially Harry Langdon. Dent alternately played breezy pals and blustery authority figures opposite Langdon's timid character. Sennett voided all contracts when it came time to retool his studio for sound, and Dent moved to Educational Pictures in 1929. Dent's supporting performances were frequently funnier than the sometimes uninspired antics of the nominal stars. When Educational hired Harry Langdon for a series of two-reelers in 1932, Vernon Dent resumed his place as Langdon's co-star. comedy Busy Buddies]] Columbia Pictures Dent joined Columbia Pictures' short-subject department in 1935, and achieved his greatest success there. He went on to work with practically every star on the payroll, including Andy Clyde, Charley Chase, and Eddie Quillan (all fellow Mack Sennett alumni), as well as Buster Keaton, El Brendel, Barbara Jo Allen (Vera Vague), Hugh Herbert, Gus Schilling and Richard Lane, Harry von Zell and Bert Wheeler. Dent appeared very occasionally in feature films, including Million Dollar Legs, Chip Off the Old Block, Kill the Umpire, The Harvey Girls and Rockin' in the Rockies, but was much more visible in two-reel comedies. Dent was most often featured in the Three Stooges films; in fact, he made more appearances in their films than any other supporting actor. Dent also appeared with The Three Stooges on a live CBS Television broadcast of The Frank Sinatra Show on January 1, 1952. Through his association with the Stooges, Dent became close friends with Shemp Howard. Diabetes and death Dent suffered from diabetes later in life, and eventually went blind, retiring from performing. Films produced after this used previously filmed footage from his earlier shorts; as such, his last "appearance" was Guns a Poppin (1957). Dent had appeared in over 400 films by the time he retired. Dent attended Shemp Howard's funeral in 1955. At the time, he was completely blind, and had to be led to Howard's casket. Character actor Emil Sitka was one of many who did not know Dent had lost his sight: Dent's diabetes worsened after his retirement, limiting his activities. He died of a heart attack on November 5, 1963 and was subsequently buried at Forest Lawn Memorial Park, in Hillside plot, grave L-3796. He was survived by his wife Eunice, who, , is alive at age 104. Selected filmography * The Riding Tornado (1932) * Daring Danger (1932) * Good Morning, Eve! (1934) early Technicolor short * Half Shot Shooters (1936) * Slippery Silks (1936) * Dizzy Doctors (1937) * Back to the Woods (1937) * Wee Wee Monsieur (1938) * Tassels in the Air (1938) * Mutts to You (1938) * Three Little Sew and Sews (1939) * A Ducking They Did Go (1939) * Yes, We Have No Bonanza (1939) * Saved by the Belle (1939) * Nutty But Nice (1940) * How High Is Up? (1940) * From Nurse to Worse (1940) * No Census, No Feeling (1940) * So Long Mr. Chumps (1941) * Dutiful But Dumb (1941) * I'll Never Heil Again (1941) * An Ache in Every Stake (1941) * In the Sweet Pie and Pie (1941) * Sappy Birthday (1942) * Loco Boy Makes Good (1942) * Cactus Makes Perfect (1942) * Matri-Phony (1942) * Three Smart Saps (1942) * Even As IOU (1942) * They Stooge To Conga (1943) * Back From the Front (1943) * Higher Than a Kite (1943) * Crash Goes the Hash (1944) * Busy Buddies (1944) * Idle Roomers (1944) * No Dough Boys (1944) * Three Pests in a Mess (1945) * Booby Dupes (1945) * Idiots Deluxe (1945) * Beer Barrel Polecats (1946) * A Bird in the Head (1946) * Three Little Pirates (1946) * Half-Wits Holiday (1947) * Out West (1947) * Sing a Song of Six Pants (1947) * Shivering Sherlocks (1948) * Squareheads of the Round Table (1948) * Fiddlers Three (1948) * Heavenly Daze (1948) * Mummy's Dummies (1948) * Hokus Pokus (1949) * Fuelin' Around (1949) * Malice in the Palace (1949) * Punchy Cowpunchers (1950) * Studio Stoops (1950) * Three Arabian Nuts (1951) * Scrambled Brains (1951) * The Tooth Will Out (1951) * Pest Man Wins (1951) * A Missed Fortune (1952) * Listen, Judge (1952) * Booty and the Beast (1953) * Rip, Sew and Stitch (1953) (archival footage) * Income Tax Sappy (1954) * Musty Musketeers (1954) * Pals and Gals (1954) (archival footage) * Knutzy Knights (1954) * Of Cash and Hash (1955) (archival footage) * Bedlam in Paradise (1955) (archival footage) * Flagpole Jitters (1956) (archival footage) * Rumpus in the Harem (1956) (archival footage) * Hot Stuff (1956) (archival footage) * Guns a Poppin (1957) (archival footage) References ;Notes ;Bibliography *Cassara, Bill (2010). Vernon Dent: Stooge Heavy. Albany: BearManor Media ISBN 978-1-59393-549-8 External links * *Vernon Dent at threestooges.net * Category:1895 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:American male film actors Category:American male silent film actors Category:Male actors from California Category:People from San Jose, California Category:20th-century American male actors Category:The Three Stooges members Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills)